Hot and Heavy- Request
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: It was only a one night stand. It was only a night of service. Yet she caught feelings for him.


Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Fixated on her rapid fire breathing, a young woman raced down the streets of her city in an attempt to run away from her humidity did not affect her as the thin fabric of her sweatpants and her ever exposing sports bra kept her body slightly cool. Loose strands of her hair fell out of the sloppy walnut colored bun on her head. The highlighted locks fell past her forehead into her eyes, causing the woman to brush them behind her ear in frustration. Moisture beads were now collecting on the surface of her skin, not nearly enough to form sweat or drip off of her body.

Her face twisted in slight disgust, green eyes shutting tightly and mouth grimacing, as the memory she so desperately tried to hide from flooded into her thoughts like a raging tsunami. There was no way she could ever run away from something like that; she would never forget that night..

He began to slowly fade into her head. Her imagination of how he had looked that night glorified how he probably had actually looked. Subconsciously, her mind had turned him into a god. Hair cascading around his face like a beautiful curtain of silk, light in color and the softest tresses ever the grace the underside of her fingers. In her mind her hands raked through it over and over, not being satisfied with every last rake through his hair. His only visible eye stared deeply into her soul, passed her own hazel ones. The blue iris was so deep and so dark she felt as if her entire being would get lost in the waves of hues encircling his pupil.

She began to wonder what would have happened if she had stared longer into them then. A mild sense of fear began to bubble up in her chest as she imagined it further. He was so distant, and his guard was up the entire time he had graced her presence. Behind his beautiful face was a soul. A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to visualize what kind of person he was on the inside. Her thoughts came up with something she prayed was only a thought. What if he was a dark person? Someone so sinister and cold hearted.. that nothing held a shred of meaning in their view. She didn't mean a single thing to him. Nothing more than a toy to be messed with and broken, only to be tossed away like the trash she imagined he thought of her.

Even if any of her envisions were true the woman felt she could never pull herself from the spell he seemed to so simply cast upon her. It wasn't supposed to be like this; she had only paid him for a night of pleasure! She only wished to release some tension, have a good night, and forget about the demons haunting her in the daylight. What she hadn't anticipated was how charming the male she ordered would be, and how he would soon take over her mind like some kind of sick, addicting drug. She had been craving his attention since their encounter- his touch. His type of man wasn't for relationships. Not in the least. Her jaw locked in anger at the thought of even wanting to try to work it out. She probably wouldn't ever see him again anyway! Knuckles turned white as her fists clenched into the tightest balls she could manage. She had fell for him hard.

Without even realizing it the woman had made it to her destination. She approached the sketchy hole in the wall, hiding out of plain view behind a dumpster and piled of rancid garbage (something she felt like at the moment). Pushing aside the makeshift door she entered into the hideaway. A strong, pungent stench of sweat and bad body odor crashed through her nostrils. Her eyes didn't water for she was used to the smell, but nevertheless the side of her mouth twitched back in disgust.

She passed by various groups of men, clad in gym shorts and drenched tanks. The clanging of metal and the loud voices of the crowded room reached her ears, but she ignored them. She didn't even care for the group of three in the corner jabbing each other with insults on their previous donut splurge. Cursing and foul language was spat out every other word but she didn't pay attention to their words or stares. She knew everyone in the room was now concentrated on her but who gave a fuck around here, right?

In the pointed stares of all the men present in the building, she pridefully walked over to the back of the gym. There she was going to let out all of her frustrations and anger. Let it all out, show all of these men she wasn't one to be messed with. The red punching bags hung low and swayed gently in the hot room. The metal chain clinked ever so lightly as she positioned herself in front of the workout equipment. The bag slung over her shoulder was thrown carelessly to the side, away from the men (just in case they wanted to pull a panty raid while she wasn't looking).

Green orbs locked on the swaying bag, she rolled her shoulders slowly and began to stretch out her tense muscles. Her sun kissed fingers brushed over her shoes; her thighs and buttocks clenched with each slow squat; her long legs stretched far out in grace. As she unfolded all the knots in her joints, the marks on her arms stretched along her skin. When she was ready she took her first offensive position and began the hard road to relief.

 _His voiced echoed in her head, "Why do you care about the Twilights, Mara?" snarled her father as he took another sip from his glass of booze, "They're not like us. They're abominations."_

Each of her long bronzed fingers curled in, forming a set of bronze fists that could severely make a man forget where he was. She exhales slowly throwing the first hit. Left. Left. Right. Kick. She repeated it again and again. Each blow she landed helped her calm her nerves a bit more. She felt at ease enjoying the guilty pleasure of pulverizing the leather crimson bag under her tough mitts. Each time her fists launched into the bag she envisioned herself shattering her father's cruel words about twilight's disproving him wrong. They're kind. Tough. And bag began to swing in rhythm with her hits. They were dancing in unison round and round with every blow.

Black polished shoes enter the run down gym with a light steps. An Iris so blue were scanning a piece of white paper in his hand; too distracted to spot the woman in corner in a duet with the swinging bag. His blond luscious mane perfectly tamed as always. On the paper. gave him a quite a few possible leads on the sneaky bad bach distributor. There were only a few names written down as he went around the list of names decreased. He heard rumors of a new dealer in town selling rigged celebrer to Twilights. The bad Bach had aversive effects on Twilights; making them suffer in great pain along with massive vomiting and dehydration. This was an issue for the Guild it provided a window for Normals, to killing a Twilight off regardless of their build.

He spots a group of sweaty men clumped up together by a rack fill with rustic dumbbells. The shirts of these men were stained with progress. He casually approached them, while mentally taking a gander of who he was looking for. They didn't seem to notice his presence. They had a hungry look in their eyes like starving wolves. He was intrigued of what caught their attention. (Not what. More like who.) The man in the blue button up's gaze followed to the opposite side of the building. There was a woman hopping side to delivering kicks and punches to a bag. She could have owned the body of Bellona, the goddess of war. For suck's sake she could have put the goddess to shame. His eye widens surprised realizing just who she was. She was one of the women who hired him for an unforgettable night. _Mara_. Why did her name appear so easily before his thoughts?

"You think you got a pair to talk to her?" One of the guys grinned like little boys in highschool discovering tits.

"Her?" Another in group repeats, "No sire."

The woman dancing with the leather bag comes to a slow halt. She breaks from the leather sack and retrieves her water bottle from her bag. Taking small sips from the plastic container she still hasn't noticed Worick. He decides to make a move since no one else he here was.

"My goodness," The blond suited male marvelled at the glistening goddess. Her bronzed skin was a blessing from the sun. She had beads of sweat clinging on to her body keeping her cool. When she finished quenching her thirst, she ran her pink wet muscle across her lips. While wiping the sweat with the back of her hand she pivots and pauses too quickly in the movement. Her hazel orbs darken as she quickly steeled her nerves and heart.

She found Worick standing behind her! His lopsided smirk was into play, when he noticed that nano second of a pause with his blue eye.

"Worick," she breathed a hiding the fact the she was caught off guard by him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the middle of something important, " He informs her with a wink, "But I saw you and thought I should say 'hi' it's been a while Mara."

Her reply was so dry that Worick blinked at the response," I guess it has." She decides that it's best to avoid him. She knew he didn't care for relationships he wasn't worth the heartache. Causally she walks over to her gym bag ignoring him. She extends her lovely envious toned arm to her bag's strap.

"Awe, Mara," Worick softly exclaims noticing how toned her butt was as she bent over to pick up her gym bag. The man bites the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from moaning. He also noted the the unusual marks on her arm. Her arm was decorated in light tints of blues and pink, "Well, what have you been up to?"

"I've just been busy," she states clearly not wanting to go into details about the previous events that took place with her family's feud. She dismissed the topic with the shrug of her shoulders. She then placed the strap over her head and on to her shoulder.

"Ah, I understand," he flashed a cheeky grin towards her as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I had to take break from my line of work. It seems that lately my number of clients doubled. And I just don't have the energy like I use to." Mara's lip twitched in irritation. 'Clients' Of course he would bring that up in a conversation. He was reminding her of what he does for a living. He continued, "I wish Nic could take one for the team. Most women prefer the strong silent type." He chuckles cracking at his own joke.

"Well, Worick, you want to know what I think? " She drawls as a sly lazy smile curls her lips. She could push buttons too, "Maybe it's time for you to retire. I'm surprised that someone of your..." She gestures towards him, " Age has made it this long in the business."

"Hey now," Worick protests, "I am very good at what I do. You of all people should know that."

"...I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about," Her green eyes sparkled as she replied coyly, "And you said it yourself you don't have the energy to keep up." She patted the older gentleman on the shoulder and heads off to the direction of the showers. The men in the building laughed watching her walk away from him. It only took a glare in their direction to silenced them. The men quickly return to lifting weights and warming up.

"Really?" He shot back unable to come up with something witty, "Is that how you're going to play?"

But Mara moved on having better things to do such as showering. She reeked of progress and a bath was much desired. She shouldn't waste her time with him. Her body swayed coquettishly along the way; side by side slowly showing off what was she gifted with. She was showing off to the blond, showing off what he was missing out on.

Worick loved a good challenge from time to time. He was used to women chasing after him. He was used to them throwing themselves at him. He knew how to play the game. However, he never had a goddess… disregard him like so. He felt intrigued and curious to see what that little show was about. Was it for him? Or maybe she wasn't interested… After all he avoided her completely after their night together. Both of his jobs were too risky for relationships. Women get attached and then spread bad rumors about him being steady and serious. It's bad for business. Investigating came in the way too if they killed him or his new girl then … that wouldn't be good either. The man draws his hand to his chin; rubbing against the grain thinking of his next plan.

Long golden fingers touch the ceramic knob turning it. The metallic shower head is revived with a hiss as water poured out of it. The woman leans over, both hands lie flat on the counter. Her hazel orbs stared back into her doppelganger's reflection.

"You have this under control." She lied to herself as steam began to consume her reflection, "You just need to forget that asshole." With her father's stupid actions and Worick being here made her stress out even more. She didn't have anything in control. It was so much easier said than done. An miserable sigh escaped her full lips. She brings a hand up to her bun and takes off the hair tie. Her walnut highlighted locks collapse freely shrouding her shoulders in it.

"I like your hair down like that," purred a masculine voice.

Her heart drops hard to the floor alarm,"This is the woman's locker room," She spat snapping her head towards the direction of the voice, "Why in hell are you in here?" Her blazing hazel orbs glared at the uninvited visitor who raised his arms part up to defend himself.

"It's not like you're naked," He observed through the steamy mist, "I need to talk to you anyways." She was still in her workout clothes. Which he was fine and confident within a few moments he was sure that they would be on the floor.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because." He said bluntly closing up the space between them. His eye darken holding her into place; making sure she wouldn't run off or 'diss him.'

"Because why?" She felt her anger boil throughout her body. She fisted her hands once again making her knuckles white.

He stayed cool and level headed and calm watching her. His reply was as simple as it could get. The man slipped a hand under her chin quickly, and then locked his lips with hers. And just like that her anger, which ran through her fingers like water was gone in an instant. In replacement of what he had extinguished with this simple, yet delectable kiss, Mara felt her desire for the man spark up once again. She knew that this small little ember would combust to a full on lustful event. This flame she work so hard to tame would burst out of control within moments. She sensed somehow he was well aware of it. Her eyes flutter lightly closing, as she felt herself drift back to the high heavens he took her before.

The bronze beauty felt herself suffocate under this spell he so easily casted. Mara tries to break the kiss- his hot heart wrenching spell; and she succeeds parting her lips from his with laboured pants. Worick's lips were bruised, he looked down at her with an hungry eye. His clothed chest heaving just as much as hers.

"I want you," She voiced.

He cups her face with his large calloused hands, "Yes, yes," He hushed quickly, towering over and guiding her back against the counter. His body ached for her so much. With his touch alone he wanted feel every part of her; from head to toes. Her lips to her chest and to her forbidden folds. His lower half grinds carefully into her clothed region. His hands skim just above her waist; his finger tracing sweet circles on to her soft flesh. Oh fuck, she bit her bottom lip hard, protesting the moan that bubbled up in the back of her throat.

"No," She placed her palms on his chest, then fists his blue fabric into her palms… With a powerful yank their lips brush against one another lightly. Worick was ready to take her over the counter. He wanted to fuck her brains out while letting her watch in the mirror. His gaze went from mirror back to her lush lips. Mara held him at bay savouring this moment of control. She parts her lips and says in a raspy tone, "I want you to myself." She releases her grasp off of his shirt; bringing her hands to her top and briefly removes it off. Worick sucks in his breath hardening before her. She had a very nice alluring pair of curvy mounds. He was determined to caress them.

With that their bodies were consumed in both steam and lust. The duo helped each other out of their clothes in a hurry. He hesitated to remove his eye patch in front of her. The woman simply reaches out caressing his face in her palms. She traced his face with her thumb as if to remind him that she will always be there for him. Finally, she takes off the eyepatch with ease, the blond casts his eyes down not wanting to frighten her. The bronze beauty guides his face down to hers. She noticed the scarred tissue over his eye. It was healed already. Nothing like this fazed her at all. What she did next surprised him. The man felt her lips pressed against his scarred eyelid. Worick smiles softly looking at her. "You're going to be the death of me," he murmurs.

Worick picked her body up and waltz merrily to the hot shower. The water that poured out from the shower head ran over both of their bodies. Mara let's out a surprised cry, when the man presses his chest into hers, he pushed her back against the cold tile. His large rough hands roam freely across her chest. He held her buds between his fingers rolling back and forth. Mara tosses her head back sighing. Her chest heaved up wanting his touch even more.

She slips her finger up his chest, around the nape of his neck under his locks, and greedily pulls him down for a kiss. He leans down and gladly gives it to her. Their lips lock once more in a heated passionate kiss that was way overdue. He wanted her. He had always wanted her. After that night together he couldn't seem to forget about her. The way her fingers stroked through his golden hair. He couldn't seem to get enough of her presence and touch. He was never content with the women he slept with. The heady kiss breaks.

Mara reaches out for her bar of soap. Worick chuckles delighted as he beat her to the pink bar, "Allow me." He successfully produces suds in his hands by rubbing them together with the bar. Willingly she allows him to wash her by arching her back offering her chest to him. He washed her tentatively, Worick starts with her breasts coating her in bubbles. Making small delicious circles with his palms he inched further and further down slowly to her core. Whenever, Mara would trash against his wonderful touch, Worick would press her against the cold wall with his built chest. He let the warm water rush down around her body taking her back to its embrace of comfort. His mouth finally takes a nipple in between his lips sucking the water that roamed about her. She cried out sharply, when he nip roughly against her bud. His tongue slowly circled her sore peaked bud as if trying to soothe it cruelly.

"Fuck…" She groaned twisting her fingers in his locks.

"Enjoying yourself?" He grins peering up at her from her chest.

"No," she breathed, "Not really."

She took matters into her own hands. She wrapped her fingers tightly around Worick's gifted package. She began to pump him hard with both of her lovely hands. Worick groans lightly very please with her. She knew what he like and could give it to him. She stroke the tip and then cradled his men giving them a tight squeeze. Worick knees shook meekly, he slams both of his hands hard against the tile caging Mara. He breathed hard resting his head in the crook of her neck. He purposely huffed his hot breath on to her neck as he moaned. She lightens her hold on his dick smoothy letting him go.

"Fuck me," she cried as her ires were tainted completely with lust. Worick takes her graceful weight into his arms and walks off with her to the counter. The woman bites her bottom lips restraining a yelp when replaced back on the cold counter top. She then parts her legs wanting immediate relief from the towering man. He angled his rod into her and mercilessly began to reclaim her. Mara cries out loud, feeling herself stretch like never before. She endured the pain enough for it to finally transition into sweet rough pleasure. Mara wasn't the type to get under another man she had her own set of morales. Large muscular hands held her butt as he guided himself inside of her. He was quick with his hips snapping into hers in a repeated heated fashion. He longed forever to feel her tight wet walls around him. He circled his hips with hers and pushed deeply into her.

"Oh- fuck yes- yes just like- that fuck more," she moaned rocking quickly with him. Each time he thrusted into her he was making sure sure to claim her fully. The woman under him was in paradise. Her head tilted back just enough to enjoy the view she was blessed with. Her neck was exposed to where Worick would duck down and suck away, leaving love marks all over her. Her throbbing core neared and neared as Worick pounded away inside of her. Her high was almost here. But he snatched it all away from her When he slowed down to a halt. Her Hazel eyes held a dark look as she was ready to berate him.

"Turn around," He demands. Mara moans annoyed but complies laying her belly on the counter. Worick ran his hand against the mirror wiping the steam off. The woman bent over the counter saw Worick rake his fingers through her hair a few times. Then finally he pulled her hair back, gently forcing her to look directly at her reflection. Worick's lovely eyes were looking at Mara's double waiting for a sign of clearance. She nods and the built man begins to drill into her hard. Much more harder than before. Her mouth parts letting out a heady cry of approval, "Ah, Worick~" He couldn't hold out any more and began to guide her to their climax.

The last thrust he delivers was an explosion neither of them had ever experienced. None of his clients ever gave him this kind of pleasure. And as for Mara she couldn't stop looking at his face as he came through the mirror. Worick doubles over groaning something her ear, as he filled her up with semen. She moans pulsing away under the man, her knees weak and unsteady.

They took another shower together this time cold because they left the water running. Together they quickly worked to finish dressing each other. As Mara pulled on her tee shirt she notices Worick gazing at her.

"Problem?"

Worick takes her arm in his possession and begins to kiss the small discolor marks inflicted on her flesh. She shivers and pulls away from him bother by his action.

He spoke softly to her and her alone, "If you stay with me. The only marks I will leave on you are ones of love."


End file.
